goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Fire Lords
The Imperial Fire Lords are a low level team, located in Tier 4 since Season 18. They hold the record for worst team to ever win a playoff, and happen to be composed of super mutants On a serious note, they have existed since Season 16 within the Tournament circuit, and have survived by pure luck. The team currently owes the bank $15,000,000, and is in severe trouble due to the players contained within the team Team Analysis Strategies The Imperial Fire Lords play aggressively, but claim access to a large selection of defensive players as well. As of 19/06/2009, they have the following ratings: The most common team techniques used by the Fire Lords are the following. However, they do maintain training for all styles (regardless of whether they are used or not): Team History Fire Lord's Birth The Fire Lords were 'born' in 2001, after a team of amateurs decided that life was short, and they should embrace their small chance of doing good. They began in a league outside of the Tiers - the Hotshots. This soon collapsed after scandals were exposed everywhere, including one team hiring a professional from the Tiered Leagues (Tier 1, apparently) This meant that the team had no other option but to join Tier 5. They joined mid season, replacing a pathetic AI team, and began to claw back (barely escaping relegation that season) Fire and Ice - League 634 League 634 was pathetic - filled with AI teams, and the Human teams there easily dominated proceedings. The message boards were barely active, and few saw potential in the Fire Lords (expecting them to fail to qualify for playoffs) This was of course Season 17. The season of triumph for the Fire Lords Season 17 was where the Fire Lords proved themselves. They were favorites to go down and become non-existent, dying as if doused by cold water. This was not the case. The Fire Lords died whenever they played Human Teams, sure, but the amount of thrashings handed out against AI teams made up for this. They had a long duel with 3 other teams in the league for the honour of a top 4 position - a position that would give them the advantage during the Playoffs League 634 cont. (Playoffs) The League 634 playoffs were beautiful. 8 teams survived, and all expected to reap the profits. 5 Humans, 3 AI teams The Imperial Fire Lords started off against the Kalamazoo Fighters - in Season 16, they had an unbeaten run of 38 matches, but died in the Playoffs. They were here to make a point - as Seeded 4th in the league, they would have the advantage of two home matches. They only played 1 home match - the Fire Lords thrashed them 3-0 in the away match (at Kalamazoo), and then 4-1 in the home match (at the Crucible). They shocked all opposition - the Fighters of Kalamazoo had won against the Imperials in all 3 games they had played prior to that playoff The form continued. Another Team Composition